Beringel (RWBY)
Beringels are monsters from Rooster Teeth’s animated web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Beringel vs. Winston (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History The Grimm (sometimes known as the Creatures of Grimm) are a category of monsters native to the World of Remnant. They are usually caricatures of living creatures, but generally larger than their natural counterparts, and colored black and gray. They are drawn to negative emotions, such as fear, hatred, sadness, loneliness, envy, etc. And, they are usually fiercely aggressive and very dangerous opponents. Beringels are a gorilla-like species of Grimm that are fast and very strong. Like all of the Grimm, beringels do not have a natural habitat, but they do seem to have originated in the deep forests and jungles of Remnant. Death Battle Info Appearance At first glance, a beringel looks like a large, black-and-gray gorilla. At full growth, beringels stand about fifteen feet tall, as opposed to normal gorillas which tend to stand no more 5’11” tall. However, like gorillas, these creatures tend to knuckle-walk, which makes them appear somewhat smaller than they actually are. The gray areas on a Grimm are actually bony plates that work as armor for them. Beringels have two red-glowing eyes (while many Grimm have more), that look out of a mask-like face that contains a mouth with an impressive array of very large fangs. Their limbs are thick, expressing their underlying strength. As with all Grimm, when a beringel is killed, it does not leave behind a corpse, but instead it seems to evaporate or disintegrate into a black mist. As such, it is impossible to make a trophy out of a Grimm. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength - Beringels are very strong, and can easily smash their way through wood and metal. They often attack by punching, and a Beringel's punch can send even large opponents flying backward. * Superhuman durability - These creatures have great durability in combat, being able to withstand a great deal of punishment, including many gunshots without showing any apparent damage. * Superhuman leaping ability - Beringels are fast, but even more surprising is their ability to leap. They can leap long distances horizontally, or even leap onto the roof of a three-story building. They often use this ability to surprise opponents by appearing where they are not expected. * Battle cry - When preparing to attack, a Beringel will often issue a "battle cry," beating its chest and letting out a loud, hellish roar. Smaller or more easily frightened opponent will often panic and flee at the sound of this roar. Weapons and Equipment Beringels are not known to carry weapons. Their powerful physiques are usually weapon enough for dealing with opponents. They do, however, often throw heavy objects, such boulders, at opponents, and have even been known to use other, smaller Grimm as missiles. This can be a devastating attack. Faults and Weaknesses * Beringels tend to be reckless and overly aggressive. When they see an opponent, they will often leap to the attack, and will continue attacking until they win, or are destroyed. A Beringel will not surrender or withdraw from a fight. Gallery Winged_Beringel.png|Beringel with wings. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Monster Category:Primates Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Combatants created by Magic